


Dutiful Son

by Heikitsune25



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Loli, Lots of Cum, Other, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Tired of his mother complaining, and ruining of the house, Kiba tricks his friend Naruko into 'helping' his mother get rid of the crazy heat cycle. All with the three new siblings he now has, it may have worked a little too well.A commission for Anon





	Dutiful Son

The dutiful son

 

"What was with Kiba today?"

Thirteen-year-old Naruko Uzumaki scratched her head as she stood in front of the Inukuza household. The young blonde rubbed one of her pigtails in confusion as the whiskered birthmarks on her cheek twitched in a frown.

"He tells me to come over here, but then vanishes when I get here." She sighed. Her spunky dog-like friend, Kiba had rather hurriedly invited her over his home to hang out. But he was very insistent and over-enthusiastic about it. It worried her and it's not like she could ask her bother, Naruto what this was all about with him being busy with a mission at the moment.

'Well better see what ol' dog breath dragged me over here for…' Naruko grumbled before banging at the door.

"Oi! Kiba! You in there! You drag me over her to hang out and you don't even invite me in!?"

"Yeah, I hear ya!" Naruko heard Kiba shouting from the other side of the door. "Come on in already! The door's unlocked!"

"Uh…Right." Nervously the young girl walked into the home of the Inuzkua's.

"…Phew." As she went in, she didn't notice, Kiba himself remove the shroud that he was hiding behind next to the door. Quickly he went to lock it. Making sure to use as little sounds about possible so Naruko or anyone would be able to

"Sorry, Naruko but sacrifices need to be made." Kiba clasped his hands together in small pray for his friend. "Here's hoping mom finally cools off after a few hours with ya."

"Let's hope you're as good in bed as your bother. Hinata still walks funny…" Kiba sighed as he walked away. Wondering what he was going to do to kill a few hours while his mother and Naruko…had fun.

-OOO-

"Raghh! What the hell did he mean he can't handle women with claws!? I trim them down once a week!"

Tsume Inukuza roared as she slammed her fist through the wall of her house. For the sixth time that week.

Kiba sighed as he mother continued to rage throughout the house. She has been in heat for two weeks and trying to find a boyfriend is…rough, to say the least. Every man she has been on a date on or at least tried to, has rejected her harshly because of her rough attitude and behavior.

All of which has made her a raging ball of anger. Much to Kiba's and his sister's ire since one of them will have to patch the wall up-

"Agh!"

And get a new kitchen table.

"…I am going to have to make a call." Groaned as he watched the couch get tossed out the window.

 

-OOO-

 

"H-Hello?" Naruko asked the empty air of the house as she entered it. However, the home was dark and quiet. She could barely see anything in front of her as she walked deeper into the home.

"I've…got a bad feeling about this…" Naruko swallowed as she went to look for her friend.

Until she felt clawed hand fall on her shoulder.

"Hello, cutie~."

"Ack!?" Before Naruko could think who, the woman's voice belonged to her was grabbed and tossed onto a bed. When she next opened her eyes, she was met with a beautiful but fearful sight.

Tsume had a mad look in her eyes as she leaned over Naruko naked as the day she was born. Her large pillowy breast swaying over Naruko's face close enough that her swollen nipples grazed her lips. Her large butt wiggled in excitement. Looking at young Naruko like the little girl is a piece of meat.

"Tsume!?" Naruko blushed at the older woman's none state of dress in both confusion and arousal. However, she then noticed the Tsume's pussy dripping her own lust like a waterfall.

'Oh crap…she's in heat…" With a heavy swallow, the young ninja was about to try and say something. Until, with a few quick swipes of her claws, the head of the Inukuza clan sliced off Naruto's shorts. Her panties came off too as her thick ten-inch cock sprang up. The bulging viney member twitched with just as much hungry as Tsume did.

Tsume didn't hesitate to gobble the young kounchi's cock. Bobbing her head wildly on Naruko's dick in one deep gulp. Her neck bulging out from the size of the dick, and her eyes tearing up a little as she gagged from it. But still, she threw herself on it and sucked desperately on it. Digging her face into Naruko's waist as she squeezed her neck around the shaft.

"Mmph fuck! You taste great brat!" The older woman snarled lustfully before diving back down and swallowing the little futa's prick. Gagging her self lightly as she threw her head up and down. Slamming her nose in Naruko's waist. Slobbering in her dick like a true hungry bitch in heat with her tongue licking and twirled around the pulsating veins and twitching cock.

"T-Tsume!" That was all the young girl could get out before her voice was drowned out in a hearty moan as the woman sucked on her dick.

"Oh god!" Naruko grabbed the slutty milf's head, slamming her hips up form a few powerful thrusts. Roughly punching the older woman's throat until locked the older woman's head in her lap while her cock shot up in an explosive orgasm. Near jello thick hair jizz explode form Tsume's mouth from the first shot alone. The second came rocketing out of her nose. Along with a third as no matter how much fun she drinks more would leak and spew out.

"Not bad brat…" Tsume purred as she licked the jizz from her lips. "And you're still hard too."

With a ravenous look in her eyes, Tsume rose her body up. "Which means we can go no to the main event." Spreading her drenched twat over Naruko's throbbing dick before slamming her hips down on the smaller girl.

"Ngh!" As soon as the slutty mother bottomed out her cunt on Naruko's cock, her body locked up as she came. Her pussy spurting out her arousal as her body locked up and she cried out. Twitching and moaning as her greedy cunt suffocated the young girl's dick with harsh contractions.

"F-Fuck…. Haven't came that hard in a while…" Tsume said. Shuddering on the young girl's cock who, much to her surprise, didn't cum ever though her hungry cunt was practically trying to squeeze her dry.

Tsume didn't just start off rough in her bouncing. If anything, she dropped like a bomb in Naruko's lap. Slamming her wide birthing hips down on the smaller girl with near hip shattering force. Keeping herself steady with her hands on either side of the young ninja's head, and crashing her pussy down her.

"Hngh! Argh!" Naruko grunted and moaned along with the horny clan head rode her like her personal dildo. Tsume's hips barreling down on her and breakneck speeds. She tried to get in some control by gripping the older woman's wide hips, but that didn't help. If anything, marveling at Tsume's curvy body made her cock all the harder.

"I-I-am! I am!" Naruko didn't get a chance to shout out her orgasm as Tsume just kept going. Rolling her hips like a mad woman to drain out the jizz that was spewing out form Naruko's bulbous cock head. The young ninja fallowed Tsume's moves mindlessly with every blast of cum from her cock. Shooting her hips up while her hand dug into her thick soft flesh of the clan head's ass. She only stopped at the last few powerful spurts of cum inside her.

With a growl, Tsume pulled herself off Naruko's stiff member. Getting on her hands and knees, she clearly isn't done yet. The fire in her groin isn't going to calm down so easily.

"Come on kid~!" The older woman slapped her ass. Spreading her already cum filled pussy for the Naruko. "You've still got some spunk in ya left right!? Then breed this bitch until she can't even walk!"

Wanting revenge of being used so roughly, Naruko wasted no time to pounce and mount the panting woman. Plowing her cock deep into Tsume with reckless abandon as her hands dug into the older' woman's plump ass. Throwing her hips like a jackhammer in blurring blinding thrusting as she planned to make do on Tsume's demands and breed her.

"Agh! That's it you little brat!" Tsume moaned roughly. Naruko ravaging her bitch box with her cock slamming into her womb with every intent to fil her full of kids. "Pound this bitch's pussy! Pump of will some much jizz"

"You. Crazy. Horny. Woman!" Naruko gladly obliged the horny woman with hearty smacks on her rump at every word. Getting revenge on the sultry bitch in heat for suddenly attacking her with Her raging cock slamming into her womb and never leaving. Pounding her grand impunity as felt her cock flare-up in its third orgasm, but far from the last.

"Haaa~! Give it to me!" "Tsume bellowed with drunken lust. Her tongue wagging and panting as she moaned with her mind lost to pleasure. "Give me all your cum!"

"Here it comes!" The young ninja slammed her hips with the hardest thrust she could muster. Ever more than before her cum rocketed out. Erupting in a torrent of viscous white spunk that filled the slutty woman's cunt in its frantic hip shaking shot.

Tsume joined in her with her back snapped up for a moment form her muff locking up and contracting around the spray cock. And then she fell flat on her face. Her mouth open as she drooled form the mind-numbing bless of her womb being battered open and impregnated.

"Haa…Ahhh…" As Naruko moaned and shuddered, her cock kept twitching and shooting out her seed. Some out seeping out from Tsume hungry slit, but it didn't matter at that point. As the clan head thoroughly pumps and impregnated. Yet still, Naruko kept pumping her baby batter inside her. All the while Tsume laid there in her bed. With her ass up in the air panting and groaning happily as she was breed. Every spurt of cum penetrating her eggs. Fertilizing her will gallons of sperm with a blissful smile on her face. And planning to give Kiba the biggest hug the next time she sees him.

 

-OOO-

 

"Oi Kiba! Get your butt over here!"

The Inukuza household is still as busy and as loud as ever even after three years. Even more so with the three extra children running about.

"Yeah, mom what is it?" The young ninja walked through the door of the kitchen to find his mother cooking. Oddly enough, even with two children, one being carried on her front and the other on her back, Tsume didn't shrink her duties as a clan head and a mother. It is impressive to see flipping pancakes in the kitchen at the same time as she kept Kiba's new little siblings quite and calm.

"Could you take Yukimura to school? I am busy and Naruko's is going on another mission soon."

Yukimura, the small bubbly blonde that looked more like Naruko then his mother, bounced in front of her older brother. Her sharp rows of fangs gleaming as she smiled up at him.

"Morning big brother!" Sung the three-year-old.

"Morning squirt." Kiba greeted back at her with a small ruffle of her blonde hair. "You ready to go?"

"Yup!"

While it was odd having his best friend also be his father, Kiba didn't complain much. If anything, it made his life a little better and at least his mom was happy. And not destroying the house.

"Yo! Tsume!" Naruko came through the kitchen with a bright beaming smile. Dressed and ready for missions as she gave Tsume a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! Getting ready for your mission?"

"Yup just wanted to say bye to my favorite ladies before I go." Naruko smiled as she kissed the head of each of her daughters. Before taking a slice of bacon and slapping Kiba on the back. Had enough to nearly make him tumble over.

"Oof!?" Having in-laws with demons in their stomach isn't all that easy at times.

"Thanks for your help Kiba. With me and my bro aiming for Hokage, having time for a family is a little…"

"N-No problem…" Kiba sighed as he rubbed his sore back. However, he gave both his mother and best friend a rather heated glare. "but could you two keep it down? Me and Sis can't sleep."

"Then get earplugs brat." Tsume snarled as flipped another pancake.

"Eh heh heh sorry…" Naruko just blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Ugh…" As much as he loves his family, that doesn't make them any less strange.


End file.
